<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Puppets by Nihilne</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25750387">Puppets</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nihilne/pseuds/Nihilne'>Nihilne</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Godfather (1972 1974 1990)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:48:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,744</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25750387</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nihilne/pseuds/Nihilne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>应用提线木偶学</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Michael Corleone/Al Neri, Michael Corleone/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Puppets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>请做好面对突兀、混乱、文理不通和寡淡无味的心理准备。有后移部分事件的时间以适应电影剧情(虽然用处好像不大吧)，有胡乱翻译机构名称，有修改部分次要人物姓氏。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>我把车停在路边。汤姆蜷缩在后座和车门的夹角里，额角贴着车窗，看起来大概是睡着了。本来他可以平平稳稳地一路睡回塔霍湖，或者干脆就在弗雷多那里住下，但汤姆坚持要我在里诺的街上给他找个电话亭。</p>
<p>从在纽约的时候开始，迈克尔就习惯于绕过他，把他晾在一边，甚至当着大家的面对他很不客气，但如今只有他知道迈克尔的去向。显然现在这通电话是要打给迈克尔的，迈克尔一直很关心赌场牌照的事。相反，白天唐把手臂搭在我的肩上，贴在我耳边用西西里话称赞我把他和他的赌场保护得多好，晚上他就断开和我的联系。说到底，还是我咎由自取。</p>
<p>所谓的办理牌照，主要是解决参议员派特里克·盖瑞。警察阿尔·奈利不会为了赌场经营权去伪造案发现场。律师汤姆·黑根大概会更加倾向于起诉税务委员会，或者三年前成立的赌博管制委员会。唐不会说事情应该如何处理，他只需要抬起手让我们把嘴唇贴上去，告诉我们有哪些事情需要处理。因此，就目前的情况而言，我们一致认为几张照片能够更有成效地解决牌照的问题。下药和换弹匣并不需要费太多工夫，而如果他们足够聪明，就不会把枪管往谁的身体里塞。于是，唐伸出手，警察、律师、参议员和妓女都自愿地被唐的那些手指上垂下来的丝线牵引着跳起舞来。</p>
<p>汤姆往下滑了一点，但并没有准备下车的迹象。于是我扭过身子去敲他靠着的那面车窗。他吓得一抖，边揉眼睛边去开车门。</p>
<p>汤姆把硬币塞进公用电话的时候，我突然想到，也许迈克尔现在还醒着。我想象着他会怎么做。他仰起头，后脑的深色头发轻轻压在皮质椅背上，轻盈而锋利的目光像点二二的枪口。接着，他站起来，伸出手拍拍对方的脸，然后手指从脸颊滑动到颈侧。唐发放这种奖励时我总是在场，我明白这只是唐使用得日益娴熟的一种投放诱饵的方式，但我没法不去想这些。</p>
<p>我的级别升得比家族里其他人都快。我拿双份工资。但站在门口或者迈克尔座椅背后，看着他绕过写字台去揽他们肩膀的时候，我偶尔也会产生一种僭越的想法——我应得的比这更多。我不能确定缺失的那一块是什么，能确定的只有因缺失而产生的若隐若现的不适。这当然逃不过迈克尔的眼睛，但他选择的应对方法却是更加过度地使用自己，像是给我补偿似的。我还能期待些什么呢？毕竟从某种程度上说，这套手段总能奏效。更何况我也没见过迈克尔使用其他表达亲近的方式，不论对方和他是何种关系。</p>
<p>我不知道迈克尔是从何处学来的这种特殊的操控方法。迈克尔带我见过老柯里昂。年迈的唐同样惯于触摸他的下属，但迈克尔的触碰则会带来一些多余的想法。我听过一些士兵讨论迈克尔，也教训过其中几个。他们躲着我，然而我自己却会幻想唐长而密的睫毛和手背的皮肤。也许迈克尔对这类想象的看法和我有所不同。</p>
<p>迈克尔的小动作是从四年前开始增加的。那时家族刚搬进内华达，州司法部长还是艾伦·沃尔特。为了尽快完成转移，迈克尔当时使用了不少激进的手段，因而顺理成章地引起了沃尔特的注意。有一次，沃尔特亲自登门，要求与迈克尔单独谈话。沃尔特离开时顺手带上了书房门，我拉开门进去的时候发现椅子是空的。走近几步，我才看见迈克尔跪在那张巨大的写字台后面吐。我连忙去拿水和毛巾。他原本整整齐齐向后梳的头发有几缕掉到了额前。我把毛巾递给他，问他怎么回事。迈克尔接过去，清理干净后扶着桌沿站起来，面无表情地说是沃尔特提出的一个“相当令人不快的条件”导致他偏头痛发作。我不由自主地伸手去擦他额头上的冷汗，我记得他微微躲了一下但没有拒绝。后来他每周都让我带他去见沃尔特，直到几个月后任期届满。五六年参议员预选结果公布后，维加斯所有的赌场都接到了盖瑞的电话，它们被勒令停止向柯里昂控制的报纸投放广告，原因是他的门生沃尔特败选。也许迈克尔是从拎着他的线的人那里学到了那些想法的用处。</p>
<p>盖瑞的问题解决之后，他一手建立的委员会短期之内自然也不会找里诺或者维加斯的麻烦。但问题在于，新上任的州长格兰特·罗杰斯对“净化博彩业”十分感兴趣，一旦他推动法案通过，柯里昂便有落入与去年那场会议类似境地的风险。因此，我能够理解迈克尔为什么将弗雷多的里诺和潘坦居利的纽约搁在一边，却如此热衷于那些犹太人的古巴计划——如果能够摆布一个政府，那么不管是盖瑞还是罗杰斯，甚至迈克尔最近相当重视的谢伊兄弟，都无法拽着迈克尔的线把他提起来。尽管刺杀事件可能与海门·罗斯有关系，但我猜迈克尔在离开的这段时间里会去迈阿密。</p>
<p>汤姆挂掉电话，向路边走来，在灯光下拖出狭长的阴影。他沉默地坐进后座，很快再次陷入睡眠。明天，迈克尔又会在某个地方用电话线调整这位代理唐的动作，而即使唐知道我能猜出他去了哪里，他也不会联系我。现在我唯一能确定的是，在他再次把我拎起来之前，迈克尔会确认丝线仍然牢固。他会吻我吗？</p>
<p>END</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>迈克尔柯里昂，黑手党茶花女(x)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>